one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragna VS Shadow 2
Ragna VS Shadow 2 is SSS42X2's first OMM of Season 2. It features the return of both Ragna from the Blazblue series and Shadow of the Sonic series. Description It's time for Round 2, and Ragna & Shadow aren't holding back￼! It's Unlimited Ragna vs Super Shadow in the Season 2 premiere! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Intro It was at a mountain, somewhere in Kagutsuchi, one month after the battle at the colosseum. The Grim Reaper, Ragna the Bloodedge, was walking silently, until he spots someone in the distance. It was his opponent from the past month, Shadow the Hedgehog. He then spots Ragna. Shadow: Tch, is that all? Do we really want to start another battle? Ragna doesn't listen and just walks to Shadow. Range: Oh, yes we do. We tied one month ago, but this time. He becomes Unlimited Ragna. Ragna: Their will be a winner! Shadow: No way out of this, huh. Shadow surrounds himself with all 7 Chaos Emeralds and becomes Super Shadow. Shadow: Let's do this. You, will fall. Fight (Cue Boss Fight 1 - Kid Icarus Uprising) The timer appears as Shadow and Ragna collide blow for blow until Ragna kicks Shadow to the ground and attempts to stab him, but Shadow disappears in a golden blur of speed as he comes backs and kicks him in the back of the head. Shadow then jumps and fires a rain of Chaos Spears, all but one missing the target. 50.. Ragna creates a giant Dead Spike to keep Shadow still for a few seconds. Ragna: Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! BlazBlue, Activate! Ragna comes and punches Shadow across the face and slashes him a few times until he slices off his left arm. Shadow screams in pain, but wasn't going down without a fight. He summons a second rain of Chaos Spears, all finally hitting the target. Ragna gets stunned and kicked to a boulder. 40.. Ragna throws his blade at Shadow, but he grabs it and throws it back and slices his chest right open, but Ragna stills stands up and feels pain, but he grabs his sword and collides with Shadow and does it even more until Shadow throws a boulder and Raggy slices it in pieces, but gets shot by a gun that Shadow is holding. Ragna throws his blade again and slices Shadow's left leg and gets him injured as Shadow screams in pain. 30.. Shadow kneels down and unleashed another rain of Chaos Spears and all missed their target. Shadow then flew to another mountain and grabbed it and threw it at Ragna gets his sword back and slices the mountain in four until Shadow speeds through Ragna and delivers a flurry of punches and kicks and karate chops Ragna so hard, it makes a hole in the ground. 20.. Ragna feels enough pain to unleash a punch so hard, it splits the mountain in half. Ragna kicks Shadow to the ground, but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow down time, get behind Ragna and use his body as a snowboard. Ragna slices his own arm off and transforms into the Black Beast. Super Shadow throws a punch, but gets thrown to the ground and loses his Super Form. 10.. The heads of the Black Beast head for Shadow but all miss and Shadow takes off his Inhibitor Ring (One arm got cut off, remember?) 5.. Shadow goes inside the Black Beast. 4.. Shadow surrounds himself in red energy. 3.. Shadow: Chaos... 2.. Shadow: Blast! 1.. Shadow uses Chaos Blast and blows up the Black Beast. KO! Shadow walks away while Ragna's blade is lying on the ground. This Melee's Winner is... Super Shadow! Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Season Premiere Category:Rematch Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music